


And You And I: The Violent Sequence (uncut)

by Niaxi



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niaxi/pseuds/Niaxi
Summary: This is an alternate, uncut version of a chapter from my KiGo story, And You And I, which depicts what happens to Shego when she is arrested and taken to jail. You do not need to have read the main story to enjoy this, as I will provide a note of relevant details at the start. However, be warned, this scene depicts nudity, humiliation and violence (including mild sexual). So, if you are not comfortable with any of these things, or do not wish to read about something horrible happening to Shego, then please steer clear. If you are ok with these things, then step this way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	And You And I: The Violent Sequence (uncut)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the uncut version of The Violent Sequence from And You And I. If you have been following the main story, you already know why you are here and what you are about to witness. If you have not, then please do heed the warning I put in the description about this scene containing nudity, humiliation and violence (including mild sexual) directed towards Shego. So, if this is not for you, then please do not read it, or if you are unsure about it, read at your own risk. For those of you who have read the main story, you can skip the rest of this note, as it will simply summarise the relevant information you need to help set this scene and explain about the title (all of which you already know). 
> 
> As the description state, this scene involves Shego being taken to jail. At this point in the main story, Shego and Kim have just shared their first kiss while inside Dr Drakken's new volcano lair (with the mad scientist unconscious at the time). The lair then blew up and they escaped separately. Global justice then showed up and arrested Drakken and Shego, the latter of which is physically exhausted from her fight with Kim and from having to escape from the lair. This is where we come in. Other than that, you should probably know that GJ has created a serum which suppresses Shego's glow, which is my explanation for why she has not simply escaped from jail in the show. She also has a naked-mole-shark called Ru-Ru (made by DNAmy from a clone of Rufus) that she has lost during the escape from the volcano lair and is referenced at one point. And I think that just about covers it.
> 
> Before we begin, a little history lesson in regards to the chapter title and my use of it. Over the years, I have written or planned out many scenes involving violence, of a wide variety of types. However, from time to time, one of these scenes will play in my head and my brain will immediately pair it with a track known as The violent sequence. The song is a simple piano piece, that has a genuinely sad vibe to it and a lot of subtleties. In this particular instance, it is these subtleties that make it such a perfect fit for me in terms of the events depicted here. In this chapter, you will not find blood, guts or slasher violence. Instead, the violence is of a much subtler nature, but personally, far more chilling. In terms of the song itself, it was written by Pink Floyd's Rick Wright, for a scene titled the violent sequence in a film the band were asked to score. Unfortunately, the short-sighted director (in my opinion) did not see the tragic beauty of the piece, especially when synced up with the scene he had shot and so rejected it. Thus the track was never released. However, ironically, this proved to be a blessing in disguise, as the piece was later reworked into the song Us and Them, which formed part of The Dark Side of the Moon. 
> 
> Anyway, enough history from me. I hope you all enjoy this scene and I'll see you all at the end for a post mortem of sorts.

Shego was only vaguely aware of the sound of boots and the blurry image of multiple legs running towards and then fanning out around her. The same went for the hands that forcibly grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her to the deck. However, the sharp bite of the handcuffs and leg irons digging into her flesh was enough to properly rouse her. She hurt… a lot, but the far more worrying sight was the grey-clad individuals that surrounded her. _Oh shit, GJ!_ She struggled slightly when two of the agents grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet. Except that brief flash of minor resistance was all she had to give and she could do nothing to prevent them from dragging her towards the open rear hatch of a helicopter. Glancing to her right, she just managed to catch sight of Kimmie and the woman striding towards her; _Betty!_ she growled internally, _what the fuck is she doing here?_ Her brain quickly put two and two together. _Princess fucking brought GJ down on us! That fucking bitch!_ Next second, she felt her feet leave the ground, before the agents roughly threw her into the back of the chopper.

“Fuck!” Shego cried out, as she crashed down onto the metal floor and pain flooded her already battered and bruised body. It seemed the disposition of GJ’s agents towards her had not changed one iota.

On her hands and knees, like she was some wild animal that had just been rounded up, Shego felt herself being picked up and shoved inside a metal cage. While there was enough space for her to stand, that would not likely be happening, regardless of the journey time from here to jail.

Much to her surprise, she heard a voice from nearby say, “now really, must you be so barbaric?”

Shego turned her head and from her position on the floor, could just make out a pair of black boots and the hem of a long blue coat. _Drakken?_

“Can’t you see that she is clearly injured? She needs medical attention!”

_Heh, who would have thought Dr D would be sticking up for me?_

“She’ll get medical attention, once we get to your new home,” a voice that belonged to one of the faceless GJ agents said. “In fact, they’ll be so happy to see her, they’ll even have a little injection waiting for her.”

Shego shuddered on hearing those words; an unwanted reminder of what she knew was to come. Unfortunately, she could do absolutely nothing to prevent it from happening… to prevent them from giving her that damn serum that would suppress her glow. An unwanted memory of the last time it had been administered filled her mind and she had to quickly snuff out the fear that came with it. _I’ve survived it before, I can do it again._ In defeat, she lay her head down on the floor and closed her eyes. In her present condition, with her body completely spent, if she were to activate her glow, she would be screaming in agony for hours and hours before it had managed to heal all her wounds. Except they would arrive at the prison and the serum to suppress her glow administered well before then. Thus, since it would not allow her to escape, she had no intention of letting anyone see her in that state. Instead, Shego simply tried to focus on her breathing, in an attempt to block out her current level of pain.

Somewhere on the periphery of her senses, she heard a voice say, “if you give me a medkit, I could treat her.”

A second voice then replied, “not a chance. There is no way we’re letting you in beside her. Now sit down and shut up.”

It was all too easy for Shego to ignore the brief argument that followed, granted there was a high probability that she was imagining it anyway. However, she could not ignore the thoughts that started to form in her mind. _I just helped Kimmie move a long way down the road towards accepting that she likes girls; again, and she goes and brings GJ down on me. I was an idiot in trying to help her… to think she would ever be interested in me; even if she accepts the fact that she’s a lesbian._ Unfortunately, the memory of the brief make-out session they had shared inside the volcano lair was still fresh in her mind. And no matter how hard she tried, Shego could not deny the darkly ironic truth, _kissing her, despite our hero/villain relationship, felt so right. And I was so sure, given that she willingly came back for more, that Kimmie felt the same way. Guess I completely misread that situation. I can’t… no, won’t ever let that happen again. There’s a damn good reason why I chose to permanently be Shego and this perfectly illustrates why. From now on, there’ll be no questioning that. I’m Shego and that’s that._

##

An unknown amount of time later, Shego’s ears pricked up at the sudden silence that surrounded her; the constant hum of the helicopter’s rotors having ceased. She then heard a gruff voice say, “move it, Mr Lipsky.”

“How many times do I have to tell you people, it’s Dr Lipsky,” Drakken protested indignantly.

“Yeah, right, **Mr** Lipsky. Everyone knows you never even got your bachelor’s degree in robotics.”

“Oh, how many times… I never said my doctorate was in robotics! Honesty, you drop out of one degree and that’s all people ever remember. What did you major in, marching and boot polishing?”

The sound of feet shuffling on the metal floor put an end to the exchange, at least from what Shego could hear. She then opened her eyes, just in time to see the door to her own cage open. A long catchpole was then inserted, only she did not have the energy to resist it slipping over her head and around her neck.

“Move,” a second voice commanded, like she was some dog that had previously savaged him and this would be his revenge. Granted, given the number of GJ agents she’d taken down over the years, she may very well have inflicted grievous bodily harm upon him in the past.

Hesitantly, she struggled to rise, but was not quick enough for the man and so felt the sharp bite of the catchpole’s hoop around her throat. She gagged as she was dragged out of the cage. The moment she felt its noose-like grip lessen, she gasped and drank down a mouthful of air. From her other three sides, she felt catchpoles loop themselves around her neck. The only saving grace being that this time, the faceless GJ agents allowed her to shakily pull herself to her feet. Again, much like she was some escaped wild animal being hauled into the zoo, the agents led her forward. She had to try and match her pace to the one in front, while also not going faster than the one behind, for any step out of synch resulted in the garrotting feel of the respective catchpole around her throat. Slowly they emerged into the mid-evening sun and up ahead she could see the all too familiar grey stone of the prison walls. _Back into hell,_ she thought bitterly as they crossed the short courtyard that led from the helipad into the processing centre. Drakken it seemed had already been taken inside, as she caught no sight of him. However, that was the only thought she spared for the mad scientist. Compared to what she knew awaited her, his journey from here to his cell would be a breeze.

They paused briefly at a metal gate as the prison guards buzzed them through. A few more steps and they stopped again. The gate closed and locked behind them before the large, thick metal door in front opened. Once more they continued forward, the GJ agents doubling up front and back in order for all five of them to fit through the door. A pair of prison guards met them on the inside and quickly ushered them down a short hallway and into an empty white room. Shego was led into the centre, while her handlers fanned out to stand beside the four walls; the catchpoles pulled taught so that she could not move an inch in any direction without choking herself. The two prison guards removed her handcuffs and leg irons before she heard them depart through the same door via which they had all entered. It was a genuine struggle for her to remain upright and despite wishing to maintain an air of stoicism, her head drooped due to her sheer level of exhaustion. _I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me brought to my knees._

From in front of her, she heard the sound of a door opening and managed to raise her head enough to see a woman stride towards her. From the markings on her uniform, Shego knew that she was the guard Captain. _What the hell? Why the fuck do I merit the fucking Captain coming to process me. This is grunt work. And wasn’t Captain Fritz a dude last time I was here?_

She had no time to ponder this further, as the Captain barked harshly at her, “arms down, a foot from your sides.”

Her arms were already by her sides, but when she did not immediately move them the required distance away from her body, she felt the catchpoles tighten around her neck. She spluttered as she drew in a restricted breath and shifted her arms, however, it was several seconds later before the tension in the wires that were wrapped around her neck lessened any. The Captain then quickly removed the black and green clawed gloves from her hands and dumped them into a box on the floor.

“Raise your right leg,” the Captain commanded.

Shego thought there was something vaguely familiar about the woman’s voice, but she did not have the energy to both focus on it and comply with the order. And since failing to do one would result in the tightening of the catchpoles again, she struggled to raise her right leg and almost lost her balance as her boot, along with her sock was hauled off of her foot and dumped into the box.

She was allowed no time to put her foot back down before the Captain barked, “raise your left leg.”

Slowly she placed her now naked right foot down on the cold floor and raised her left leg. It was only when she saw the pouch and that the open flap, that her exhausted mind remembered… “Ru-Ru!” she exclaimed in horror. It was the second time that day she had forgotten about the naked-mole-shark. Granted, this time it had been a result of circumstance since being blasted down part of the mountain. However, she knew that was a poor excuse and instantly felt a bucket of guilt get dumped over her. _I can’t believe I forgot about him again._

“I think she’s taken one too many knocks to the head this time as she’s spouting gibberish,” one of the Global Justice agents said in a cruel voice and received a murmur of laughter from the others. While it certainly classed as highly unprofessional behaviour, she had pissed off a whole slew of GJ agents over the years, many of them more than once, and so no one would bother to reprimand him.

However, Shego did not care and her eyes remained fixed on the empty pouch, while the Captain removed her second boot and sock. Ru-Ru had vanished, she had no idea where or when and all she could only hope he was ok. Both items joined the others in the box, along with the pouch, which the woman quickly searched. As she lowered her foot, the Captain removed her belt and dumped it too into the box. Then, without warning, the front of her catsuit was torn open. Had Shego not known this was coming, she would have undoubtedly reacted violently. Instead, she kept her gaze fixed dead ahead, as she was forcibly stripped out of her trademark outfit.

A wolf-whistle sounded from her left; the same direction from which the earlier comment had come, but she forced herself to ignore it. _They want you to rise to it,_ she told herself as she tried to take a calming breath, _they want you to act like an animal. All for their entertainment._ The woman then stepped behind her and Shego soon felt her hands unhook her bra and slip it over her shoulders.

Her breasts spilt out and drew commentary from the agent directly in front of her, “I’d always wondered what colour her nipples were.”

Her cheeks slowly started to turn a darker shade of green as another murmur of laughter reached her ears. She immediately felt a flash of anger towards the man and a strong desire to hurt him. Except there was zero chance of her doing that. She struggled to force herself to take another breath; instead of clenching her fists, as doing the latter would only result in the catchpoles tightening again, until she unclenched them. _Misogynistic bastards!_ Despite managing to keep a lid on her temper, she could not stop herself feeling a wave of humiliation as the last shred of her modesty was removed with her underpants. She then heard the unmistakable snap of latex gloves being pulled on from behind her.

Without warning, she felt the cold touch of latex covered hands on her skin and she instinctively tried to shake them off. The catchpoles tightened in response and did not release until she allowed her body to hang limp. The hands then ran themselves along each of her limbs and fingers slipped between her own fingers and toes. They then felt under her armpits and then…

“Argh,” Shego hissed, as the guard captain roughly grabbed both her breasts from behind and slid her hands between her cleavage and then underneath them. Much to her horror, her nipples stiffened from the unwanted attention and her humiliation ratcheted up several notches as her cheeks darkened further. However, this was nothing compared to what happened next. The woman brought her hands back out from underneath her breasts and softly ran them over the front of them. Try as she might, Shego could not stop her body shuddering and a grunted moan from escaping her lips when fingers lightly touched her erect nipples.

Only before she even had the chance to admonish herself for the response, she felt the woman harshly pinch both nipples as she said, “sorry, did you say something?”

“Argh!” she growled as the brief flash of pleasure instantly turned to pain.

“What was that?” the Captain replied, tightening her grip.

Shego had to force herself to swallow the cry of pain that desperately wanted to escape from her lips. For something in the back of her head told her that any sound from her would only bring about further torment. She received another murmur of laughter from her jeering audience. _Don’t rise to it, don’t rise to it, don’t rise to it._

“I thought not,” the Captain finally said after several more agonising seconds. When the woman finally released Shego’s nipples, she then said, with a hint of malice in her voice, well, you’re not hiding anything on the outside. Let’s see if we find anything inside.”

Shego involuntarily shuddered at that remark. They had machines that could do this far less invasively, but the woman was deliberately choosing to do things the old fashioned and humiliating way. She had to stifle the urge to yell, _“you bitch,”_ at the captain and instead tried to steady her breathing for what was to come.

“Bend her over,” the Captain ordered in a voice that while undoubtedly cold, also held a degree of cruelness.

_I know that voice, but where from?_

She did not have a chance to think on the matter further, as the GJ agent in front of her replied, “with pleasure,” and pulled down on his catchpole.

Shego felt the cord mercilessly tighten around her neck and she had no option but to move with it and bend forward. The woman then roughly kicked her left foot and she stumbled as her legs were forcibly splayed. Another wolf-whistle sounded, this time from the agent behind her, who now had a perfect view of both her vagina and asshole. She could not help but feel the level of humiliation increase again as she hissed, “argh,” upon feeling the Captain force two fingers inside her backside. _Bitch!_ the woman had not bothered to use any lubricant. Her cheeks continued to turn an ever-increasing shade of dark green, the longer she remained bent over with the woman rooting around inside her. The fingers pushed deeper, through her sphincter and she had to stifle a grimace by the time she felt the knuckles of the Captain’s other fingers press into the flesh of her right butt-cheek as hard as they could. When eventually the fingers were withdrawn, she let out a grunted breath but knew she was only halfway done. A series of snaps, identical to the one from before, echoed around the room, signifying that the woman had just changed her gloves; a small mercy. This time, prepared for the bitch’s… well, bitchiness, Shego took a deep breath and tried to relax her vaginal muscles as much as she could. At least, as much as one could when they knew they were about to be violated. The only silver lining being that it was not a man performing the cavity search.

This time she only grimaced internally, when two fingers were inserted inside her vaginal opening. Deeper they slid, foraging around inside in search of anything she might be trying to sneak into prison with her. It was difficult for her to stifle the unwanted flickers of pleasure that were brought on when the woman roughly thrust her fingers in and out a couple of times. However, the moment the Captain pressed down on the upper wall of her vagina and began to rub her fingers over the area, Shego could do nothing to stop the forced stimulation from sending an involuntary series of jolts through her.

Her cheeks now burning dark green, she viciously spat, “you bitch!” knowing full well that the woman had just deliberately stimulated her g-spot.

“Quite the disrespectful one, aren’t you,” the Captain said in mock offence.

It was on hearing this particular tone, that something from many years ago stirred in Shego’s memory. _It can’t be…_

“We’ll soon knock that out of you,” the woman finished.

_Oh shit, it is!_

To her horror and humiliation, Shego then felt a hard spank on her left buttocks and received a collective laugh from the GJ agents. “Fuck you!” she growled, only to receive a harder spank; this time on her right buttocks.

“Do you want me to take the skin of your backside before you’ve even reached decontamination?” the Captain asked with malicious intent.

Shego froze, as a memory of the woman doing just that crept into her mind. While such actions were considered brutality and firmly against the law, when you were a supervillain that continually tried to take over the world, no one cared much about your rights as a human being. And people such as this bitch took full advantage of it in order to indulge their sadistic side.

“No,” she spat bitterly.

The woman’s latex-clad hand spanked her backside once more. “No, what?”

Shego rolled her eyes, recalling the term by which this particular captain demanded the inmates refer to her by. And despite how much she detested the idea of using it, she had little choice in the matter. Her body was already badly beaten and she had no desire to have her ass canned, especially not in front of the GJ agents. “No, Mistress,” she uttered in reply.

“Seems like you’ll soon have her toeing the line, Captain Brooks,” one of the other GJ agents said with a hint of admiration.

Captain Brooks. Shego had initially encountered the bitch back in the woman’s prison which she had been taken to the first time she had been arrested. While their first meeting had only lasted a few minutes, she had quickly got the measure of the captain and that had been before being informed of her preferred title. It had been on this woman’s watch that she had stood up on the bleachers, rallied all the inmates and then blown a massive hole in the prison wall; through which she had led a mass breakout. Later, during her second spell of incarceration in this particular institute, she had found Mistress Brooks waiting for her. The woman had delighted in making her semi-short stay hell, been infuriated when she had escaped and doubled down even harder on her when she’d next returned. However, that had been the last she’d seen of the woman, as she had been headhunted by the warden of a brand-new facility. Unfortunately, it seemed she had now returned to her old post and desired to once more torment and torture her. Which now explained why she had merited the personal attention of the captain.

“Oh, I most certainly will,” Captain Brooks replied. “Isn’t that right, Girl?”

Shego growled internally at the use of the term. She hated being referred to as Girl. It reminded her far too much of… _no, can’t focus on that right now. I’ve got much bigger problems from my past to deal with._ Grudgingly, she was forced to again reply, “yes, Mistress,” while trying to keep all contempt from her voice. For if the woman detected any, it would undoubtedly result in some form of punishment. She then felt a latex covered hand grab a fistful of her hair and yank her head back, which caused her to hiss.

“Open wide,” Mistress Brooks commanded, as her grey eyes bored into Shego’s emerald ones.

On staring into those sadistic, hateful eyes and seeing the woman’s sharp features; with her long brown hair that was tied up in a tight knot, she could not help but feel an uncontrollable desire to resist the bitch. And so her mouth remained firmly closed.

Mistress Brooks licked her thin lips. “I always enjoy it when you do things the hard way,” she said with a cruel smile and before Shego could react (not that she could do much) the captain tightened her grip on her hair and at the same time, seized her right nipple between thumb and forefinger and mercilessly twisted.

“Argh!” Shego cried as pain shot through her body from both her scalp and nipple simultaneously.

“Now, you’re going to keep that dirty mouth of yours open and if you bite, I’ll knock your teeth out,” Mistress Brooks declared. “Understand?”

Shego forced herself to once more utter, “yes, Mistress,” but knew it would not be the last time, for the captain derived a sadistic pleasure from hearing her use the term and so asked pointless questions often. She had to resist the urge to savage the bitch’s fingers when they finally released her throbbing nipple and entered her mouth. While the woman could knock some of her teeth out now, when eventually she had her glow back, they would regrow. She’d discovered that particular quirk after Kimmie had knocked one out a few years ago. Unfortunately, losing a couple of teeth would just be the start of the hell that would be rained down upon her, should she give in to the impulse. And given she’d gone four months without her glow returning the last time she had been in jail (she’d been broken out by Junior and then Motor Ed), she had no idea how long a stint she might be in for before it returned and she could escape. _I never did get Kimmie back for that,_ she mused, as Mistress Brooks began to run her fingers around every nook and cranny inside her mouth. The bitch then deliberately forced them down her throat; causing her to gag, before withdrawing them. 

Coughing and spluttering, she only just caught Mistress Brooks saying, “bring her this way, boys. It’s time to hose this one down.”

 _Fuck, I hate this part._ In a normal jail, the term ‘hose’, would simply have been a metaphor for her taking a shower, in which she would be allowed to wash herself. However, here and under the control of Mistress Brooks, Shego knew it would be a literal hosing down. She watched the Captain walk to the door opposite her and step through it. The GJ agents doubled up forward and back again and then led her through into the decontamination room. Positioning her in the centre; over the drain, the men once more fanned out. She could only watch as Mistress Brooks pointed a hose at her and gave her a nasty smirk. The freezing cold water shot out of the nozzle and hit Shego straight in the face and she could not stop herself from both flinching and letting out a loud yelp. Her actions drawing a cruel laugh from both the assembled GJ agents and the Captain. _Bitch!_

“What, don’t like the cold?” Mistress Brooks mocked, as she ran the icy jet over her body.

Shego said nothing as she tried to centre herself. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!_ The truth was, she hated the cold. In fact, when she had her glow active, it did not allow for it. Even in the harshest of conditions, it could and did, keep her body at a warmer than normal temperature. She had to resist the urge to turn it on now. While she desperately wanted to be warm, it would immediately try to start healing her wounds and quickly leave her screaming. And she would not give Mistress Brooks the satisfaction of watching her writhing in agony… twice. For a full three minutes, Shego was blasted with the freezing cold water, the Captain insisting on thoroughly soaking every single part of her.

When the water was finally turned off, she stood, involuntarily shivering and could not stop herself from clutching her arms around her chest in a desperate attempt to preserve what little heat she had left. Her teeth chattered and she somehow felt even worse than she had done prior to the hose being turned on. And she knew that she would, at the very least, end up with a cold because of this. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,_ she cried internally, as she watched the Captain wander over to her with a bar of soap and a scrubbing brush in her hands.

“We’d best make sure you’re nice and clean for inspection time, hadn’t we?” Mistress Brooks then said as she applied soap to the brush.

The words burned her lips. “yes, Mistress.”

“Arms up, Girl.”

Fearing what punishment might be dished out if she refused, Shego did as instructed and felt the coarse bristles of the brush dig into her back and had she not already seen it, she would have sworn they were made of metal. With no hint of mercy, Mistress Brooks swiftly began to scrub the brush from her shoulders down to her backside. “Argh,” Shego winced and had to stifle a whimper as the woman relentlessly dragged the brush over every inch of her skin below the neck; taking off the top layer and turning it a nasty shade of green that, in a normal person, would be the equivalent to being red-raw. In fact, by the time the Captain was done, the burning sensation that covered virtually her entire body was so severe, that she was actually thankful to feel the now soothing cold jet of water hit her, as she was rinsed off.

Dripping wet, freezing cold and with her skin now a dark shade of green, she stood and shivered as she waited for her tormentor to instruct the GJ agents to move her through the air dryer. While the bitch would probably set it to cold, it would still remove the standing water from her skin and allow her to gradually heat up. Except the order did not come. Instead, Mistress Brooks sauntered towards her. Shego met her gaze and received a vindictive smile in return. She looked down and saw the thin chrome nozzle the woman was affixing to the hose.

“No way!” she exclaimed in horror and tried to back away, only for two of the catchpoles to immediately start to garotte her.

“Yes way,” Mistress Brooks replied and her smile widened, showing off her small pointed teeth. “Bend her over, Boys,” the Captain then commanded.

Once more the tensions in the catchpoles changed and Shego was forced to bend over.

“I already told you, we need to get you nice and clean for inspection,” Mistress Brooks declared airily, but with malice dripping from her voice. “Outside **and** in.”

The captain then spread Shego’s butt cheeks, pressed the tip of the chrome nozzle against her asshole and rammed it inside.

“Argh!” she cried out, as again the woman had not bothered to use a single drop of lubricant. A moment later she felt a jet of cold water shoot out of the nozzle and start to fill her up inside. She tried to stifle her discomfort but was unable to stop a loud, “Mmph!” from escaping from her mouth. _I can’t show this sort of weakness… I won’t._ Unfortunately, the situation was rapidly spiralling beyond the sliver of control she had over it. The icy water began to build up inside her colon and push its way further up her waste disposal tract. Her stomach soon began to viciously cramp and that on top of the pain she still endured from her collective injuries, caused the whimper she had been holding back to finally escape from her mouth.

Then, just when she thought she could take no more and was about to let out a full-on cry for her torment to stop, she felt the flow of water cease. Seconds later the nozzle was hauled out of her ass and no sooner than it had been removed, the entire contents of her bowls began to explode out of her. The shitstorm covered the floor and the backs of her own legs and was relentless for at least twenty seconds. The revolting smell quickly reached her nostrils and she gaged. _I refuse to vomit, I refuse to vomit, I…_ Unfortunately, in her weakened state and with her stomach already churning from the water that had just been inside her, the stench proved to be too much for her and Shego’s control finally slipped from her grasp. And she could not stop herself from retching and bringing up her entire stomach contents. Coughing and spluttering, she gasped for air, but the putrid stench that clung to it only made things worse. It was several moments before she heard the sound of the hose start to wash away the pile of shit and vomit that surrounded her. Unfortunately, because she was standing over the drain, the cocktail of human waste swirled around her feet as it slowly sloshed out of sight; taking the bulk of the smell with it.

Shego sucked in a breath of semi-clean air. She could feel the heat that burned furiously behind her cheeks and knew they now matched the colour of her raw skin. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. However, several minutes passed with her kept in this bent-over position, her hair in two long wet clumps on either side of her head; with the ends sweeping over the floor. A further three smaller explosions burst out of her ass, which Mistress Brooks washed away in turn.

“Well, if you were hiding anything up there that I couldn’t find earlier, I think we can safely say it’s been flushed out of you now,” the Captain said with a nasty chuckle. “However, look at the mess you’ve made of yourself, especially those raven tresses of yours.” The woman then tutted, “this won’t do at all, will it?”

Her body bent over and shaking from the freezing cold, the words, “no, Mistress,” tumbled out of her mouth, such was the short distance she now resided from breaking point. _Please, just get this over with and toss me into my cell._

The sound of a pair of blades slicing air reached Shego’s ears and she instantaneously tilted her head to gaze in the direction of Mistress Brooks. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw the pair of sheers in the Captain’s hand. “No, don’t!” she yelled, as the woman seized her hair at the base of her neck.

“Sorry, but I can’t have you looking so unkempt come inspection time.”

Shego tried to wrestle her hair free and grabbed at the woman’s hands, but abruptly froze when Mistress Brooks twisted her hair and sharply pulled on it. “Argh,” she yelled.

“Let go of my wrist **now** , or I’ll have you shaved bald, Girl.”

She knew from Mistress Brooks’ tone that it was no threat and so Shego had no choice but to immediately relinquish her grip. A moment later, she felt the blades of the sheers against her hair and heard the sound of a single slice cut through the air. A weight then fell away from her head and she felt the damp ends of her now shorter than shoulder length hair touch the back of her neck. _This time, when my glow returns and I’m about to break out, I’m going to maim that bitch._

“There, much better,” Mistress Brooks declared, “don’t you agree, Girl.”

“Fuck you,” Shego spat, her ability to reign in her temper having evaporated.

However, surprisingly, she received no immediate backlash for the outburst. Instead, she watched as the Captain’s sheers vanished and the woman picked up the hose again. _No, not again,_ Shego moaned internally, as she watched the enema nozzle be removed and the jet turned on once more. The blast of mercilessly icy water hit her once more and she had to endure another three minutes of being soaked from head to foot, as all the shit and vomit was rinsed from her body.

When finally the water was turned off, Mistress Brooks said, “bring her this way, Boys,” before wandering over to the whole boy air dryer.

Once more, Shego was forced to follow the Captain, as she was finally led over to the air dryer. As expected, she was blasted with cold air, but at least it removed the residual water from her skin. Still freezing and with no indication that she would be getting her orange jumpsuit yet, her gaze drifted over to the door into the next room, but the order for her to be moved never came. Instead, she watched it open and a prison guard walked through it, carrying a long, thin black box, much like one that would hold a pool cue. Mistress Brook’s strode over to meet him and he held the box out to her. There was a wicked snapping sound as the Captain popped the two clasps and opened the lid. Shego’s eyes widened in terror and she immediately felt the icy hand of fear begin to grip at her at the sight of the thin bamboo cane.

“Bring her here, Boys,” Mistress Brooks commanded, a thin smile dancing upon her lips. Her latex gloves having now been replaced by a pair of fingerless black-leather ones.

Shego felt her body instinctively begin to struggle, but was utterly helpless to prevent the catchpoles from tightening around her neck and once more dragging her forward.

“I don’t think she wants to come, Captain,” one of the GJ agents mocked.

“Who’d have thought, the great Shego scared of a little bit of wood,” a second chipped in.

The laughter once more sounded all around her and she opened her mouth to yell, _“fuck you,”_ but she could barely get enough air in to breath, let along shout the curse. The GJ agents stopped in front of Mistress Brooks and her emerald eyes just had enough time to make contact with the woman’s grey ones, before the men bent her over again. And from the malicious smile she received, she knew her gaze had betrayed her fear. If she had been at full strength, she could have withstood what was to come. It would still have hurt, but she could have stifled the pain. Yet in her present condition, she knew she would feel the full force of each and every one of the strikes and that sooner or later, one of them would wrench a scream from her lungs.

Body uncontrollably quivering, the echo of every step Mistress Brooks took, shot through her like they too were blows being rained down upon her and she felt her breathing become ragged, as she desperately tried to conjure up some sort of mental barrier. Shego jerked when she felt the lightest of touches from a sharp fingernail on her backside and all her senses went on high alert. She could feel every minute detail and hear the slight scratching sound, like it were a nail on a chalkboard, as the Captain’s finger drew a diagonal line from the top corner of her left glute down towards the centre of her backside. Through the mild odour of her own shit; that still clung to the air, she could smell a hint of beeswax that she knew Mistress Brooks must have used recently to polish her cane. And on the floor, her gaze could count every single raised bump on the tiles; while inside her mouth, she could taste the unique flavour of her own vomit. She grit her teeth, her eyes screwed up and she could not stop the words, _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,_ repeating themselves over and over inside her mind.

“It seems like you have forgotten your place since last time we met, Girl,” Mistress Brooks declared sternly. “So, I think it’s high time you received a reminder.”

While she knew it would actually make the pain worse, on hearing the Captain’s words and against her will, her body uncontrollably tensed in anticipation of the first stinging strike. For a brief moment, her ears well filled with the deafening sound of her own heartbeat as it battered inside her chest and she began to hyperventilate. _Oh fuck, oh fuck oh…_

A light, almost delicate swish sounded as the cane sliced through the air, before a sound akin to a mousetrap snapping was heard. Pain shot through Shego’s backside the moment the strike connected; having hit the exact line the Captain had drawn out moments ago. It took all her strength to stifle the cry of anguish that so desperately wanted to escape from her. Only before she had the chance to recover, she felt another line get drawn by a fingernail; this time diagonally down from the top of her right glute towards the centre of her backside. Immediately, Shego knew exactly what she was in for and a tremble rippled down her legs and along her bent back from the site of the welt. Mistress Brooks had the act of caning down to an art form and radiating from the centre of her backside, would make a perfect X of four individual welts. The pain from each individual strike would then have just enough time to subside, so that she would feel the full force of each subsequent blow to the same spot; each delivered with laser-like precision.

The second swish reached her ears only seconds before the snap and another torrent of pain coursed through her. _I will not scream, I will not scream, I will not scream!_ She forced the thought into her mind, but already her fists had clenched and her fingernails had buried themselves into her palms.

Swish, snap, _ARGH!_ she cried internally. _I will not scream, I will not scream, I will not…_ Swish, snap, “mmmh,” Shego whimpered on the fourth strike, a green-hot X now throbbing across her backside. She was left for a moment with it pulsing, each welt felling like a thousand burning needles stabbing at her skin. Swish, snap, “MMMH!” the second whimper tumbled out of her mouth and she could feel hot tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes. _I will not scream, I will not…_ swish, snap, “ah!” she cried out, the pain from this strike the greatest yet and she could feel the tiny tear in her skin stinging, like she had just sat on some nettles. Swish, snap, “AH!” she cried in agony at what was only the seventh strike, as a film of water formed over her screwed-up eyes. _I will not…_ Swish, snap… like a cloud that had just been torn apart by a bolt of lightning, a piercing scream was ripped from deep within Shego.

Heart hammering inside her chest, she struggled to gulp down some air before the sound of the cane slicing through the air reached her ears again. She screamed, louder this time and through the agony and the intense heat that spread out across her backside from the vicious green X that now marred her soft skin, she could feel a damp stickiness and knew that the first strike of set three had just drawn the first proper blood. Tears began to fall from her eyes, like delicate little raindrops and burst on the merciless cold tiled floor below. Each subsequent strike drew its own scream and blood, as Mistress Brooks finished the third set and her body started to succumb to the shock of the unexpected blood loss.

“You’re a naughty little girl,” the Captain declared.

Swish, snap, “AHHH!”

“Aren’t you?”

Swish, snap, “AHHH!” Shego barely had the chance to draw in a breath, let alone form an answer, before the next strike fell, “AHHH!” Her body was visibly shaking now and her legs struggling to hold her weight. And the sea of green-hot pain clouded her mind to the point that she struggled to think of anything other than how much she wished her torment would simply end.

“Aren’t you!” Mistress Brooks demanded.

Swish, snap, “YES!” she managed to scream as the strike connected and pilled more pain on top of her agony. Only it was not enough to satisfy the Captain.

“Yes, what!”

 _Please no…_ Swish, snap, “AHHH!... YES…” _Please…_ Swish, snap, “AHHH! … _Stop._ Swish, snap, “MISTRESS!” the word was ripped from the depths of Shego’s very being and screamed in such a way that it almost caused her own blood to curdle on her backside. Swish, snap, “AHHH!”

That last strike made twenty. Five to each of the four lines that made up the horrific X on her backside, each with warped trickles of blood running from them and down the backs of her legs. Hot tears flowed freely from her eyes and Shego no longer cared that the woman had subjected her to multiple humiliations, or that she had been broken to the point that she had screamed with every strike. She just wanted her torment to end. When the sound of the woman’s heels echoed once more, she was just able to raise her gaze enough to see a blurry outline in front of her. A piece of course material was then rubbed over her eyes and the tears wiped from them, allowing her to see properly again.

“Take a good look,” Mistress Brooks commanded.

Shego struggled to focus her gaze, on the object being held out in front of her. The thin bamboo cane, which had just sated itself on her flesh, was all she could see and smeared along its length, a sticky green substance that was so unique in the world it could only be one thing; her blood. A few drops dribbled from the shaft and formed small spots on the floor.

“If you ever so much as think of touching me again, you’ll receive double what I just gave you, do you understand, Girl?” Mistress Brooks declared harshly. “And count yourself fortunate that I’m in a good mood today.”

It was a serious struggle for her to form the words, but Shego had to force herself to do so, lest she want to receive a second punishment, “…yes… Mistress.”

“Good. Now, bring her this way, Boys.”

Barely able to stand on her own, Shego was dragged after the Captain; who stopped briefly to wipe the shaft of her cane and replace it within its box. Interestingly enough, none of the GJ agents had passed any commentary. Perhaps a display of such vicious brutality had been too much for even their misogynistic eyes. Led out of the decontamination room and into a third, sterile-looking room, with white walls and a metal table at the far end. Beside it, she saw another Global Justice agent, who held an open briefcase out in front of him.

 _No… not this!_ Even though she knew it had been coming from the moment she had first been handcuffed, the thought still slipped into Shego’s mind. Slowly she was forced towards the table. With each step, the fear, something that had felt so foreign earlier, began to quickly rise inside her and the front catchpole quickly tightened around her neck as she tried in vain to fight against it. She watched Mistress Brooks withdrew a large hypodermic, filled with a red liquid from the briefcase and the fear quickly become terror. _I can’t go through this again…_

It was difficult for Shego to explain what having her glow felt like to someone, not that she had tried often and certainly not for a very long time. After the comet had crashed into the family treehouse and the green glow latched onto her, it had, exceptionally painfully, altered her physiology and become an intrinsic part of her. And to have it forcibly suppressed, felt like half of her very being had been ripped away, leaving her hollow inside.

Mistress Brooks then gave her another nasty smile and held up the large syringe in her hands; once more clad in latex. “Medication time.”

The sight of this hateful woman about to enjoy inflicting the worst possible torment upon her proved to be too much for Shego to handle. _I can’t go through this again… I won’t go through this again!_ Even after all she had endured, she somehow found the energy to force her hands to ignite.

Before the first GJ agent had been able to utter the words, “OH SHIT!” Shego had sliced through the wires of the four catchpoles and freed herself from there noose-like grips. Everything then happened in a few heartbeats. As she darted backwards towards the door, the four agents dived at her. She caught the one in front of her in the chest with a plasma covered punch, but it lacked the heat required to penetrate his uniform. Shego staggered and almost cried when she felt control of her glow slip through her fingers. Her plasma quickly extinguished itself and there was nothing her exhausted and battered body could do to stop the men descending upon her.

“No, get off!” she screamed, as each of them seized one of her limbs. However, her struggle against them was purely symbolic, as she had no energy left to put up any proper resistance. Except the GJ agents did not take it that way and two fists simultaneously punched her in the gut. Shego would have doubled over, as pain shot through her, had it not been for the fact that she had no control over any of her limbs. Utterly helpless, she was dragged over to the table and had her naked torso harshly pressed onto its smooth, cold surface. The impact winded her and the resultant pain caused perhaps the last tear she had not yet shed to form in the corner of one bloodshot eye.

Shego’s body started to shake and she could not stop herself from crying out, “no, no, no.” However, she could only watch as Mistress Brooks lazily moved to stand over her.

The captain then seized her damp hair at the crown of her head and then slammed her face into the table. “Argh,” she cried as a film of water quickly formed across her eyes. She continued to shake, but the woman held her head firmly atop the table. She then felt the tip of the hypodermic touch against her neck. “No, please, don’t,” she pleaded, her gaze looking up to stare into the captain’s dull, merciless grey eyes. “Please, I’ll be good, just don’t do **this** to me.”

A cold and cruel laugh escaped from Mistress Brooks’ mouth. “I’ve always wanted to be the one to do this to you,” the Captain replied. “And I so hoped you would beg me not to.”

Knowing that nothing she said or did would now prevent what was about to happen, Shego felt her resolve stiffen and she spat, “fuck you,” just before the hypodermic pierced her flesh.

Shego only had a vague memory of what it felt like to actually be burned; her glow having made her fire retardant. However, whenever this happened, she was always reminded of it. From the point of contact in her neck, a sensation beneath her skin, like it was on fire, spread throughout her body and a piercing scream was ripped from deep inside her. The GJ agents had all released their grips on her and she blindly staggered backwards, before crashing to the floor. Curling up as tightly as she could, Shego continued to scream as the burning feeling deepened and began to penetrate every single fibre of her being. Her skin blazed bright green and her hands were momentarily wreathed in plasma. And then both suddenly ceased, like they were candles that had just been snuffed out.

How long she lay there, naked, cold and writhing in agony, she did not know. However, when the pain finally subsided, she could start to feel the hollowness… the deep absence inside of her. Like she was simply the empty husk that had been left behind once death had claimed the soul. Only she still drew breath. Raising a shaking hand, she wiped away the tears from her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. Having to fight the urge to simply lie on the floor and allow unconsciousness to take her.

“Get dressed,” Mistress Brooks then ordered and flung a set of prisoner clothes at her.

Robotically, like she was capable of only understanding that one simple instruction, Shego dressed in the white underwear, t-shirt and orange jumpsuit that had been thrown at her; the seat of the cotton panties immediately becoming stained with her blood. Finally, she slipped her feet into the light shoes. Two prison guards then stepped forward and restrained her with handcuffs and leg irons, before pulling her up onto her feet. They then took her arms and dragged her out of the room; following the Captain. At a fairly brisk pace and one she could barely keep up with, Shego was led into the prison block.

“You have your good friend Kim Possible to thank for your accommodation arrangements,” Mistress Brooks then commented as they walked past occupied cells.

She was only vaguely aware of hearing Kimmie’s name and so did not respond; not that she was capable of saying much in her current state.

“I was given word yesterday, by the officers that brought in two of our other new inmates, that she had wished to convey the message that I’d be getting another arrival very soon and that I should house you in the same cell as one of them.” The captain then stopped in front of a cell and signalled for one of her underlings to open the door. “She’s another one who’s going to quickly learn to toe the line. So, you’ll be in good company.”

She was moved towards the cell door, where she came face to face with…

“Not you!” Bonnie exclaimed when they caught sight of one another. 

The guards quickly removed Shego’s restraints and a harsh shove in the back later saw her stagger inside.

“I demand you put her someplace else,” Bonnie then added.

“Sorry, little Miss Priss, you’re just going to have to learn to share. However, if I were you, I’d ask to see her backside. Then you’ll know exactly what happens if you cross me,” Captain Brooks said with a cruel laugh as she personally slammed the cell door closed.

Her emerald eyes like black holes in the sky, Shego stared vacantly at Bonnie. This was always how she felt in the immediate aftermath of having her glow suppressed via the GJ serum. The shock to her system so great that it turned her into a docile zombie for a day or two. Although in this instance it had the benefit of numbing her to the bulk of the pain still coursing through her body.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Bonnie demanded as she looked down her nose at her.

Shego did not respond, her brain struggling to process what had been said to her, let alone form words with which to reply.

“Geez, what a total loser,” the brunette then scoffed. “And just so you know, the top bunk is **mine**.”

Somewhere deep inside, Shego knew she needed to argue this point. That she needed to put the bitch in her place and if needs be, take the top bunk by force. Except this message never made it to her brain. Instead, she robotically stumbled the short distance to the bunks and lay down on the bottom one. The pain increased somewhat as she put pressure on her backside and she was vaguely aware of Bonnie rattling off other things that she wasn’t allowed to do, but she didn’t care. Closing her eyes, she offered up no resistance as unconsciousness rushed up to claim her. However, not before an image of Kimmie somehow cut through the fog of her mind. And two concurrent thoughts accompanied it. _Fuck you, Princess,_ and, _kissing you felt so right._ Needless to say, even once she recovered from the after-effects of the GJ serum, her mind was going to be in some serious turmoil.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so what did you all make of that? Not nice was it. 
> 
> Of all the chapters and scenes that I have written over the years, there are only a select few which I have genuinely hated myself for afterwards and The Violent Sequence is the latest member of that exclusive club. I love Shego to bits, but I made a commitment a long time ago not to pull any punches when it came to bad things happening to characters I love. However, for those of you who have read the main story, this does beg the question, why did I water this scene down in And You And I? To which the answer is this: it jarred far too much with the tone of the story as a whole and so Shego got a mild reprieve.
> 
> While I do like this version, it might have strayed too far into non-consensual BDSM territory. Hence why the more explicit sexual parts were removed along with the entire enema scene from the version in And You And I. I did ponder re-working the part where Shego has her hair cut, as I felt this was an exceptionally humiliating thing to happen to her but not a step too far in terms of the scene tone, however, for whatever reason, I decided against it. As for the caning scene, I actually cut this out before I even wrote it, as I already knew it was too dark for the main story, but since this version was going to be non-cannon, I had no qualms about writing it back in. I also chose to change the title by which Captain Brooks is referred to, as again this reeked a little too much of BDSM. 
> 
> Anyway, I am interested to know what you all thought, whether you've read And You And I or not. Did it stray too far into non-consensual BDSM that some of the effect was lost, or did these extra humiliations enhance it? Obviously, because this version of the scene is non-cannon, there will be no follow up to it in And You And I. However, if there is enough interest and I'm in the mood to torture Shego some more (yeah, I might hate myself afterwards, but do it all the same), I might be tempted to write a sequel scene and post it here. In which case I welcome any ideas you might have for what it could contain. Finally, for those of you who have not read the main story and enjoyed this scene, why don't you check it out? I'd love to have you along for the ride. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this and please do let me know what you think. I will reply to any and all comments I receive. 
> 
> Warmest regards  
> Niaxi


End file.
